A Page from a Scrapbook
by Blood-Red-Pen-Tip
Summary: Draco and Hermiones worlds are torn apart by lost love, bringing their loves back brings them closer...with unsual plots twists to come :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Howdy folks, i have zero if not negative cash so Harry and co and all related names/place/stuff clearly arent mine.**

* * *

**A Page from a Scrapbook**

Lost and Alone

Hermione Granger tore into the Minister of Magic's office; overall the words to describe her were Complete Wreck. Her hair aside from the usual frizz was wild and unbrushed, her clothes hung loosely over her thin frame and the only colour on her face was from the dark rings beneath her eyes.

"Harry please help me!" she sounded like a lost child, weak and vulnerable.

Harry the newly appointed Minister of Magic, youngest ever at age 22, sat silently behind his desk surveying his friend.

"We are doing all we can" he spoke in a very business like manner.

"No Harry. Please" Hermione begged her eyes filling with tears "Please forget this childish game your playing with him…with Draco" she said her voice breaking.

"I am not playing games Hermione" Harry said sternly "We are doing all we can"

"Harry you're not! He's alone and scared! I know you can do more!" she was sobbing openly now "I know you can!"

"WE ARE DOING ALL WE CAN!" he screamed at her, his eyes burning with rage at the thought of Malfoy. He glanced down at his friend, tears rolling freely down her face from eyes newly aged with worry. His heart went out to her. "Come on Hermione, calm down. You know I'd do anything for you" he rubbed her back in a reassuring manner.

"Yea I know you would" Hermione spoke in a whisper through her sobs, she looked deep into his eyes "But what about for him? Harry please he's my son help me find him. Please don't leave him alone he's four years old. Harry he's not his father."

Harry's eyes held the same cold stare they had when she told him about her baby, the one she was going to keep.

"I will inform you if we find anything" he returned to his desk and pointed her to the door.

"I will always want my son Harry. Nothing you can do will ever change that" she turned defeated towards the door.

* * *

Harry slammed his quill down loudly on the desk, his flat palm trembling with rage. Hermione was right and he knew it. He could do so much more for her son, only he would never think of the boy as hers. He was Malfoy all over. Whenever he saw him he the final years of fighting came back to him- 

_Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. He and Ron didn't know how it happened but still, they had accepted it. Hermione and Draco were in love or so it appeared. They had seemed perfect together. Malfoy had changed; they all trusted him. Not one of them had a clue he would treat her the way he did._

* * *

Malfoy paced around Malfoy Manor blindly, he looked in no better a state than Hermione. The silky blonde hair, matted and greasy, the clear complexion red and blotchy and lines of worry furrowed deep in his forehead. The trademark Malfoy smirk, nowhere to be found. He walked quickly toward the fireplace, a small pop signalled the appearance of Ginny Weasley. 

"Anything?" he asked desperately, leaning on the mantle for support.

"I'm sorry" she spoke gently "I'll keep trying, but its difficult the Minister has to give permission for certain searches to be done and well…"

"No" Draco shook his head "He mustn't know"

"Whose child is it Draco? You seem awfully worried" Ginny asked cautiously

"It's mine…erm…my cousins" Draco ran his hand through his hair nervously. Ginny looked confused for a moment.

"I'll check back with more news in an hour" he nodded blankly at her with another pop she was gone.

He slumped into a chair by a roaring fire holding a tattered teddy in his hands. "Oh Merlin…my beautiful baby girl…where did you go" he shook his head holding it in his hands. _'This would all be so much easier if I still had her'_ he thought as tears streaked silently down his cheeks _'I never meant to hurt her. It would have been so much worse'_

* * *

Hermione walked quickly and silently down the dimly lit street. She dabbed at her eyes with the end of her scarf but it wouldn't stop the endless river of tears that flowed down her face. Hermione knew neither why she was going nor how it would help, but she had decided she was and her answers would be there when she arrived.

* * *

"Any missing little girls aged four, brown hair, blue eyes…Minister?" the voice broke into Harry's thoughts "Minister?" Ginny tapped Harry carefully on the shoulder. 

"No reports of that description sorry Ginny" Harry smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks anyway Harry" she smiled back before returning to leave

"Erm Ginny" Harry began as a pang of guilt hit him, he breathed in deeply "Has anyone found…" he clenched his teeth and tried hard to think of Hermione "…a four year old blonde boy, brown eyes…"

"Harry?" Ginny spoke quietly "Not…" he nodded and she dropped into a chair, her hand to her mouth she whispered "Little Ry? Hermione's boy" Harry's jaw set firmly, teeth clenched once again.

"Yes Malfoy's son" Harry spoke anger seeping through his words.

Ginny's mind wondered to the Draco she had seen moments earlier, she wondered if he knew his son was missing.

"Does he know?" Ginny was still in shock she wasn't aware she had spoken until Harry's voice intruded into her thoughts.

"He doesn't even know he had a son"

* * *

**A/N: well that was chapter one, what you think? Let me know RnR, constructive critisism welcome...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Definately in the negative now so no i do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**A Page From a Scrapbook**

Chapter 2:

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU HARRY!" Harry merely glanced up, whilst Ginny jumped off her chair in fright as her brother burst into the room. Ron's face was burning scarlet "You really do need to grow up you know!"

"Exactly what are you talking about?" Harry asked more curious than annoyed at his friend's outburst.

"Harry he's four years old and your best friends son. It's not Draco! Ry is not his father! They never met remember!" Ron stared disbelieving at his friend, and began again without shouting "Please tell me your doing something for him, for her? Harry?"

Harry looked down at his desk his insides churning, he felt deeply ashamed of himself. Ron didn't care; Malfoy meant nothing to him. How could he have let something so childish and petty get in the way of helping a four-year-old boy? He felt so sick at himself.

* * *

Hermione stood one hand on the gate, she was unsure. 'Why did I come here? I should just go home.' 

She slowly lifted her gaze to the 14th century Manor before her. It was a truly beautiful building, magnificent even. She let her eyes wander from window to window; she pulled her coat closely round her as she walked from the gate, the allure of the house pulling her closer. She watched her breath rising in white mists before her, as the Manor loomed ever closer. She held her breath as she looked through the window into the cosy room.

A roaring fire, soft chairs that you could just sink into, children's toys. A tear rolled down Hermione's wind burned face unnoticed. Loads and loads of children's toys, and in the middle of them all a man. He looked as though his life had been torn away from him; all he had left was a shabby old teddy rabbit. Hermione's hand subconsciously clutched around the bear in her pocket.

The man looked around at all the toys, happier days playing in his head. He looked at a ball remembering how she had played in the garden, he lifted his gaze to the window.

Hermione let out a short gasp as she stepped backwards to run, the cold grey blue eyes looking deep into her own.

"Draco" it was barely even a whisper.

* * *

Draco jumped to his feet and stared at the woman stood outside his window. 

"It can't be…" Draco took in ever inch of the woman. 'What's she doing here? Does she know about Sammy?' Draco had many questions running around his head. He squinted his eyes in thought willing her appearance to explain it all.

Hermione turned around slowly and began to walk back towards the gate. 'I was so stupid to come here' she mentally kicked herself 'I feel worse, he doesn't want me he made that clear last time I saw him'

"Hermione" a voice broke into her thoughts as a beam of light spread across the garden. She turned her head towards the familiar tone; she saw the welcoming blue eyes of the Draco she knew so well.

She stood like a deer in headlights. She didn't know whether to run to or from him.

"Hermione" his eyes changed from welcoming to concerned "Are you alright?" he asked as he gently pulled a dry cloak around her sopping wet form.

She lifted her eyes from the ground and looked hard at his face, his gorgeous platinum blonde hair, smooth handsome features and his eyes. She collapsed into his arms and sobbed. His face was her sons except for his eyes.

Draco let a solitary tear fall down his face as he comforted her, both feeling the same loss and heartache.

* * *

Ginny knocked on the brown door of the small house. 

"Hermione, it's me Ginny, let me in" she turned and faced the two boys and shook her head. Ron hammered on the door with his fist.

"Hermione!" he shouted through the door, his face red with cold and worry "You shouldn't be on your own. Come on let us in."

"This is silly" Harry spoke from the gateway "Lets just apparate in"

"She doesn't like it when people do that" Ginny was worried, she didn't want to upset her friend anymore than she already would be "She might be nude"

"Well you go then" Ron slumped against the door "Come on Gin, we can't just leave her" Ginny opened her mouth to argue, but words failed her. She nodded and with a loud crack she was gone.

Harry and Ron stood silently looking at the entrance to the flat. Neither knew what to say to comfort the other. Although neither cared much for the boy, it was hell for them to see Hermione so distraught. Ginny opened the door.

"Oh Ron, she's not here" Ginny was close to tears "Where would she be? She wouldn't do anything stupid would she?" Ron put his arm around his sister.

"Course not Gin, she's…she's probably gone for a walk, clear her head or something" Ron said confidently, while the lines furrowed across his forehead gave away his worry.

"Me and Harry will look for her…you've got to go back to work"

"Work!" Ginny said horrified at the thought "When Hermione and little Ry are missing…" Ginny calmed as a thought came to her "Yes I should work" with another bang she was gone.

* * *

Hermione held the warm mug close with both hands as she looked nervously across the room at Draco. It had taken a good half hour to calm Hermione to her current state, since then they had sat in silence. 

Draco looked around the room at the toys and back to is guest, it was like having his little girl with him. Hermione looked up from her steaming mug to find a set of pale blues eyes looking back. Draco instantly looked away as fresh tears fell down Hermione's face.

'He can't even bear to look at me' Hermione wiped her eyes on her sleeve; to look more carefully at the miserable blonde man slumped opposite her. Feeling her stare Draco looked up and quickly away again 'Wait that's pain in his eyes'

"Draco?" Hermione's voice came, as no more than a squeak, Draco looked at her, his eyes bloodshot with tears waiting to fall "Draco what's happened?" Draco sat up straight in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair thinking.

"Why are you here Hermione? You're clearly upset but I have my own troubles tonight"

"I don't know why I came…"

* * *

**A/N: Chapter two all over and done with. RnR be gentle...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or anything Harry Potter related.(except this story)**

* * *

**A Page from a Scrapbook**

Chapter 3:

Ginny rushed around her office, frantically shuffling though all kinds of piles of paper, forms and folders.

"Come on, come on. It has to be in here somewhere!"

"Ginny?" a small round woman entered the room carrying a large stack of paper "Oh good you're back. There's been a report of six orphans gone missing and that old hag from east London's been enchanting sweets again, message for your dad maybe? And there's all this paperwork…"

"I'm sorry Sal I'm really busy at the moment, surely there's enough staff to cover…wait" Ginny rushed over to the woman and pulled out a pink sheet from the middle of the stack "Thanks Sal" Ginny smiled as she ran from her office.

* * *

"Where about did she lose him?" Harry asked sounding more bored than concerned.

"Listen Harry, you really do need to get over this Malfoy thing" Ron shook his head at his best friend "We're looking for Hermione's son, her son Harry. So what if he looks like Malfoy, we're all she's got, she needs our help"

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Yes but why Harry? You still don't care…" Ron shook his head again "…never mind. She said this is where she lost him"

The two boys looked around: Madam Malkin's, Olivander's, Gringrotts the wizarding bank and the entrance to Knockturn Alley.

"You don't' suppose he wandered off down there do you?" Ron spoke quietly; he didn't fancy the chances of a four-year-old boy down Knockturn alley especially one whose mother was Hermione Granger.

"Well if he did I'm certainly not going to look for him. And it's not because he's Malfoy's son." Harry gave Ron a stern look he'd picked up from Mrs Weasley "I can be more use back at work, come on"

* * *

"I'm sorry I should go" Hermione stood quietly, she had stopped crying now although her eyes remained red and swollen, her mouth dry "You didn't want me then, why would you want…" she looked at the rabbit sat at his feet "I…I should just go" 

Hermione clutched her son's bear tightly in her hands, leaving the room so quick she forgot her coat. _'What was I thinking! My little boys out there, lost and alone. And I go and see him the person least likely to care' _Hermione stopped suddenly and the end of the street, her mind raced. _'His little boy, he doesn't know.'_

* * *

Draco slumped on the floor in front of his chair; tears flooded his cheeks. _'She was right there. I could have told her everything'._ His thoughts wandered between Hermione and Sammy. He looked slowly around the room again. _'I can't sit here and do nothing anymore, I've got to find my little girl' _Draco wiped his face and got slowly to his feet, his features locked in an expression of determination _'and I've got to tell her'._

* * *

Ginny burst into Harry's office and was shocked to find him sitting once again calmly behind his desk. 

"Harry!"

"I'm busy Ginny" he didn't look up

"What about Ry?" Ginny spoke sharply, her face reddening at each word she spoke

"That's what I'm busy with!" Harry snapped looking up from his papers "But I can't find the damn form!"

"Oh…" Ginny began her surprise leaving her momentarily speechless, the sound of shuffling paper reminded her "Do you mean this form Minister?" she spoke quickly waving the pink from at Harry.

"Yes" Harry grabbed it from her "All filled in where do I sign…wait…who is Samantha Aeva Malfoy? Why is she on Hermione's form?"

"She's been missing longer than Ry…" Ginny's voice wavered then quietened "I…I thought maybe we could search for her too?" She looked down waiting for the no.

"Malfoy has a daughter?"

"No it's his cousins, please Harry they didn't want you to know, but she's just a child…you can't pick your relatives, you should know that…" she'd hit a nerve and she knew it. That's what Harry liked about Ginny; she always knew what to say to make him do the right thing.

"Fine" he signed it and past the form to her "Minister's orders, team of five aurors, search until found, high alert. Happy?" Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek before rushing to the Department of Aurors.

* * *

"Hey! Excuse me! Hello" the voice of a tall dark haired man echoed down the alley "Hey this your kid?" the hag slowed to reply quietly 

"Not one of mine, I already have my tea for tonight" she smiled bearing rotten teeth; Blaise openly grimaced at this gesture.

"Come on kid, guess your with me" he crouched down so he was squatted in front of the child "Oh shit" he picked the boy up, covering his face with the hood "This isn't any place for no kid of Grangers" he looked carefully all around, tucked the freezing child inside of his jacket and was gone with a crack.

* * *

"Ry? Ry! It's mummy baby, you won this game come out now its cold. Ry!" Hermione wandered slowly through Diagon Alley, "Ry! Where are you? Ry!" she breathed in deep, the cold of the night burning her chest, as she stopped before the entrance to Knockturn Alley. 

Hermione pulled her hat further onto her head trying her best to hide her unruly hair; she'd be no good to her son if she were to be caught down here. She was no more than three shops into the alley when two men stepped unnoticed out of the shadows behind her.

"Hermi!" Draco drew his wand

Hermione turned in the direction his wand pointed as it all went black.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 finally up there. Please RnR, I'd really like to know what you guys think )**


End file.
